A new generation of touch and multi-touch-sensitive devices has allowed interaction with computers to become more intuitive and user-friendly. Indeed, the use of fingers and hands to operate computers has widened the scope of interaction between man and computers. This latter fact, together with efficient communal wireless networks and the large variety of low-cost touch-sensitive devices flooding the market require mechanisms to integrate them all, thereby capitalizing them to work at the service of groups and individuals as opposed to them working independently from each other. At some point, the huge number of touch-sensitive devices on the market will mean people will be carrying more than one item in their daily routine or even two portable devices with different form factors. Furthermore, multi-touch technology will embrace both the home and the professional environments offering a variety of multiple touch solutions. The challenge consists of controlling and making the most of this growing phenomenon. Independent devices are a great solution for individual needs and services. Nevertheless, accumulating a large number of independent devices results in a waste of energy and resources with negative ecological impact.
Independent devices and independent personal computers are provided with a single screen for the display of graphics and data; the single screen is typically designed to provide adequate viewing for one person only at a time. These devices are extremely useful when it comes to providing personal computer services and unlimited access to information. However, they are limited in terms of multiple user interaction or interaction with other devices. There are many instances where more interactivity is required, not only in the individual aspect where a user might need to work with several devices simultaneously but also when multiple users want to perform a same computer activity in collaboration. U.S. Pat. No. 628,430, for example, discloses a folding and separable multi-display computing system allowing interactivity between two touch-sensitive computing devices: a primary device that works with a separated secondary computing device in collaboration.
What is needed is a system and method that will improve multiple user interaction of computer devices or improve interaction of the computer devices with other devices.